Consumers are provided with a plethora of information via Internet webpages, mobile application software, and other electronic computing medium. Information that is particularly useful for a consumer may be contained within large volumes of dynamically updated data sets, documents, or application screens and may be viewed using electronic computing devices. In response to receiving the data sets, documents, or application screens regarding tradable resources, such as tradable commodities, professional resources, computing resources, or value instruments, among other tradable resources, the consumer can take some action.
Electronic computing devices can, via user interfaces, provide selectable options for receiving action commands from the consumer. While electronic computing devices can display the large volumes of dynamically updated data sets, documents, or application screens, the electronic computing device displays can have physical size limitations, thereby constraining the volume of information or the number of application screens that may be displayed at a particular point in time. Due to the physical size limitations of electronic computing device displays, the consumer may need to advance several display interfaces for consuming information and for accessing selectable options for taking action on tradable resources.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.